Body Swap
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Crys and Lucifer body swap and try to hide it from the rest of the group.


Crys and Lucifer woke up on the cold cement ground with pounding headaches.

"I hate witches" Lucifer muttered before slapping his hand over his mouth. He looked at Crys and saw his body.

"Lucifer?" Crys asked looking at herself.

"Oh dear god no I'm a woman" He groaned looking down at Crys' body which he now possessed.

"OHH MY GOD I'M A MAN!" Crys shrieked standing up.

"That stupid spell that witch put on us made us body swap" He panicked in a high voice.

"Calm down man. We can't tell the others about this it will look bad" Crys ran her hands through Nick's hair. Lucifer nodded and they both zapped back to Bobby's house trying to act like each other.

"How'd the hunt go babe?" Kate asked kissing Crys. Crys froze before pushing Kate off her looking to Lucifer who was glaring at her. Kate looked at 'Lucifer' and noticed the shocked look on his face.

"You ok Lucifer?" She asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine and the hunt went well" Crys answered. Kate shrugged and waved at 'Crys' who was still glaring at 'Lucifer'.

"Don't go near my girlfriend bitch" He muttered when he was close to her.

"I don't want to go near your girlfriend" Crys replied.

"You two sure you're ok your acting weird?" Bobby asked coming into the room.

"We're fine Robert" Crys replied remembering how Lucifer always called Bobby, Robert to annoy him.

"If you say so" He shrugged. Lucifer looked to Crys and panicked again.

"Ohh god Michael's going to kiss me isn't he?!" He whisper shouted.

"Crap your right just don't avoid him it will raise suspicions" Crys replied calmly going into the kitchen. Everyone looked up when they entered and Lucifer and Crys slowly sat down trying not to act suspicious which they were failing at.

"You sure you're ok Lucifer you're acting weird?" Kate asked.

"Your acting weird" Crys replied in Lucifer's voice. Kate muttered something under her breath and turned back to Dean.

"So did you kill the witch?" Dean asked handing Lucifer and Crys a beer.

"Yes we killed the witch Dean" Lucifer replied.

"Anything happen?" Gabriel narrowed his eyes at them. Lucifer and Crys looked at each other briefly before shaking their heads.

"Nothing happened" Crys answered before going down to the panic room with Lucifer following.

"Is it just me or are they acting really weird?" Gabriel turned to the others when they were gone.

"Something is definitely going on with them" Sam agreed. Lucifer and Crys locked themselves into the panic room for a while.

"I can't do this Lucifer" Crys muttered sitting on the table.

"It's so hard begin you" Lucifer whined crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tell me about it" Crys replied rolling her eyes.

"GUYS GET OUT OF THERE AND TELL US WHATS GOING ON" Dean shouted banging on the door.

"NO PISS OFF" Crys shouted.

"LUCI COME ON" Kate begged.

"FUCK OFF BITCH" Crys shouted again making Lucifer glare at her.

"HE DIDN'T MEAN IT IS HIGH ON CRACK AND…WEED" Lucifer shouted to Kate.

"PLEASE COME OUT OF THERE" Kate pleaded again.

"I SAID PISS OFF BITCH" Crys growled.

"Stop ruining my relationship" Lucifer whispered to her harshly.

"No!" Crys muttered.

"YOU CANT STAY IN THERE FOREVER" Dean said.

"WATCH US" Crys growled.

"CRYS WE WILL CALL MICHAEL!" Sam shouted to them.

"DO I SOUND LIKE I GIVE A SHIT ABOUT HIM?" Lucifer smirked at Crys who was scowling at him.

"What's wrong with you two?" Sam asked quieter.

"Nothing's wrong Sammy" Crys replied.

"Dad, Sam give a few minutes alone with them" Kate said. Dean and Sam sighed and left the basement closing the door behind them.

"Lucifer come on you can tell me"

"Fuck you" Crys smirked at Lucifer.

"You're acting like a douchbag today" Kate muttered. Lucifer scowled at Crys and mouthed 'bitch' to her.

"I do what I want and don't care who gets hurt in the process" Crys shrugged.

"I am so going to break up with Michael for you" Lucifer glared at Crys.

"Kate you know how Lucifer is. He loves you but today is not a good day sweetie" Lucifer said as Crys.

"I know" Kate replied wiping a tear from her eye.

"He just had too much to drink last night and is still a bit drunk" Lucifer lied.

"Do you want me to get Michael?" Kate asked.

"NO!" Crys exclaimed.

"Yes I would like to chat with him" Lucifer smirked at Crys. Kate sent out a prayer to Michael and he appeared a few seconds later.

"What's wrong Kate?" He asked tilting his head.

"Your mate and Lucifer have locked themselves in the panic room and are acting really weird" She sniffed wiping more tears from her eyes.

"Go upstairs and I'll talk to them" He sent her a smile. Kate nodded and went back upstairs leaving Michael alone with them.

"Crys open this door right now" Michael growled.

"Fuck off bitch" Lucifer replied making Crys flip him off.

"What did you just say to me?" Michael asked.

"You heard me asshole" Lucifer smirked.

"Crys is just high on crack Mike nothing to worry about" Crys said quickly.

"I don't care both of you get out of that panic room right now or there will be hell to pay!" Michael growled.

"Fuck you Michael" Lucifer replied. Michael tilted his head wondering why Crys was acting like this.

"I do what I want when I want and I don't care who gets hurt in the process" Lucifer mimicked Crys' earlier words.

"Get. Out. Of. That. Room. Right. Now" Michael hissed.

"Nope" Lucifer grinned until Michael broke down the door and dragged them upstairs to the living room where everyone was.

"LET ME GO YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Lucifer shouted trying to break free from his grip.

"Would you care to change any statements you both made earlier?" Michael asked looking at them.

"Fuck you dickwad and fuck my family I hate my life" Lucifer hissed. Michael closed his eyes and was thankful when War appeared before them.

"What do you want…?" He trailed off looking at Lucifer and Crys.

"Care to repeat what you just said?" Michael asked Lucifer.

"I hate my life, I hate you and fuck my family" Lucifer growled. War raised his eyebrow at him.

"Why would you say that Crys?" Kate asked.

"That's not Crys" War stated.

"What?" Everyone looked to him.

"That's Crys" War pointed to Lucifer's body.

"That would be Lucifer" War pointed at Crys' body. Everyone looked between the two waiting for an explanation.

"The witch cursed us by body swapping us" Lucifer muttered after a few seconds.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Bobby asked.

"I'M A FUCKING WOMAN!" Lucifer shouted.

"You're a hot woman" Crys smirked making him glare at her.

"Can you reverse it?" Crys turned to her father who looked amused. He nodded and snapped his fingers making them both go unconscious. They woke up an hour later still on the floor.

"Oww my head" Crys groaned sitting up.

"Ohh thank god their alive" Kate muttered crouching beside Lucifer.

"Ohh body how I missed you" Crys exclaimed happily until she remembered Kate kissing her.

"EWW YOU KISSED ME!" She shrieked wiping her sleeve over her mouth.

"My bad" Kate shrugged helping Lucifer stand up them giving him a long kiss. Crys stood up and spotted Michael leaning against the wall. She ran up to him and kissed him forcefully. Michael pushed her off him after a few minutes.

"What was that for?" He asked smirking.

"I needed to get the taste of Kate off my mouth" She replied before kissing him again.


End file.
